Not Such a Bad Guy
by crayzedfangurllll
Summary: The first day he saw her, he knew she was like his sister. He could feel it in his gut. An irrational pull toward her which could only be caused by one thing. She had the golden goodness of heaven flowing through her veins; a warm, comforting golden goodness to counter his dark side. SebastianXOC
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIII SECOND FIC ON THIS ACCOUNT!1! I just typed fuc. Woops. **

**This is a fic for Sebastian fans and if you are not a Sebastian fan you should read this anyway because I explain it all through Sebastian's eyes and it may make you realize he's just as much of a victim as Jace and Clary. **

**If it doesn't please don't post hate about him I may attack you via PM. **

**I am slightly (meaning extremely) in love with Sebastian and I am going to marry him and that is that. If you want more details read my bio. You probably don't. You probably wont read my bio.**

**Wow I'm psychic see im magical that's why you should love Sebastian too.**

Chapter 1

The first day he saw her, he knew she was like his sister. He could feel it in his gut. An irrational pull toward her which could only be caused by one thing. She had the golden goodness of heaven flowing through her veins; a warm, comforting golden goodness to counter his dark side. He was Lucifer, and she was God. It had to be. He didnt even know her, yet he wanted to walk up to her, pull her in his arms, and keep her safe there forever. When she casually pushed her shiny brown hair over one shoulder, he wanted to be up behind her to feel it tickle his shoulder through his shirt. Yes, it was irresponsible, irrational, and he knew he wasn't really drawn to _her _as a person, yet he couldnt help it. He couldnt control this overwhelming desire to want to be able to call her _his. _He had demonstrated this with Clary, but _she_ wasn't his sister, _she_ didnt know of the horrors that haunted his past and future. He had a chance to do this civilly. And he sure as hell wasn't going to fuck it up this time.

Ever since Clary and Jace had left Sebastian on his own again, he felt an increasing sense of loneliness. Yes, he had his large army of loyal shadow hunters, and Lilith, but interacting with them just didnt give him the same sense of joy Jace and Clary gave him. He couldnt make them come back; both of them hated his guts and would kill him on sight.

He had never really felt alone when he was young. He always had Valentine with him. Valentine was always there to patch up his scrapped knee, to praise him when I slaughtered an especially dangerous demon, to smile and ruffle his hair when he did something good. And now Valentine's... Gone. He never thought he would say this but he missed Valentine.

He missed him almost as much as he resented him. If it wasn't for Valentine, he could be with his remaining family, he could have a _parabatai,_ he could go on killing adventures for that damn corrupted Clave. He wouldnt be the outcast he was now.

It wasn't even his fault. Due to Valentine tainting his divine bloodline, he didnt have a conscience like most people. There was nothing inside of him to warn him that what his beloved father was teaching him was wrong. When he killed the unfortunate person who crossed paths with him, the only thing his inner voice told him was _"good job, now Father will be pleased."_ When he killed Max, brought done the wards of Idris, and slowly plunged his knife into his adopted brothers chest, he was only doing what he was taught was acceptable and would earn praise. And now, even if the Clave would ignore some glaring factors such as he has the blood of the Shadowhunter nemesis in his veins, and was raised by the Shadowhunter equivalent to Hitler, they still wouldnt take him in because he proved he is an enemy.

He heard that even Jace, Clary's golden boy boyfriend, had some issues with the Clave. Apparently he had to prove again and again which side he was on because Valentine raised him for the first ten years of his life. Sebastian was with Valentine for 16 years, and had proved that he only wanted the Clave's downfall. In a sense, it wasnt even his fault, but Valentine's.

Yes, he still thought the Clave was corrupted, but if following them meant he would be accepted by his kind, putting aside his issues with them would be worth it.

Yes, he, the son of the greatest enemy the Clave had ever faced in their own ranks, the emotionless killing-machine, Sebastian Morgenstern, was lonely.

Lonely and damn jealous.

Jealous of Shadowhunters who worked for the exact government he wants to overthrow.

He missed human company. His army and the occasional girls he brought home just didnt cut it. As much as he hated to do it, he didnt know what else to do. He asked Lilith about it.

"Sebastian, you soft-hearted fool. I would think my blood would prevent these frivolous emotions and desires," she responded crossly when he brought it up.

"Remember, I _am _a Shadowhunter still. I still have some angel blood in me. I'm not _completely _a demon," he good-naturedly reminded her. She would have none of it though. Lilith huffed angrily and looked away.

"You stay away from those damn Shadowhunters, you hear me? Unless you are killing them, that is."

Sebastian smiled faintly. "Lilith, you sound like a prejudice grandma."

She whipped her head around to glare at him. "_What?" _she demanded, her voice and eyes menacing.

Sebastian's smile broadened. He wasn't one to be intimidated easily, and he had spent enough time around her to know that she was easily enraged, but normally didnt do anything about it but glare and snarl. "Oh, nothing," he said cheerfully.

At this point Lilith would have very much liked to wipe that smile off his face with a well aimed kick, but resisted the urge. Fighting with her toy wouldnt get her anywhere. "That's right," she grumbled. Oh how fun it would be to grab him and slowly peel all of the skin off his body and eat it. But, she wouldnt, because he was practically her child, and if she killed him he wouldnt be around anymore.

Sebastian laughed lightly. "The Shadowhunters and I arent exactly best buddies, so you really dont have to worry about me hanging around them."

Lilith seemed satisfied enough with this. "Good. Emotions and longings running wild isnt good because you eventually will succumb to them," Sebastian cringed inside, thinking about his little _incident_ with Clary. Lilith didnt know about his attempted-rape, yet she could never have been so spot on. Lilith didnt seem to notice the change in the social tension and continued without pause, "so to keep your loneliness at bay I suggest trying out the mundane high school in town."

Sebastian's inside worries were quickly forgotten. He was _very _taken aback, to say the least. "A _mundane _highschool? Lilith, is this a joke?"

Lilith's face was serious. "I know it may seem unappealing and degrading, but its a good way to get healthy human interaction, and no one there would want to kill you. You could hide your marks with glamour, and it also could be a good strategy to stay hidden until you can regather your forces and lay another attack on the Clave. The last place they would look for you would be there."

Damn, she had a point. Maybe it would be worth a shot.

So here he was, first day of school, glamour runes applied, doing his best to blend in, and he sees _her._ He sure as hell was going to get some human interaction now, because he was Sebastian Morgenstern. He got what he wanted, and right now what he wanted was _her. _

He didnt even know her name, but he was going to find out. He put a few persuasion runes on the inside of his left arm in the bathroom, and left for the office. Within a matter of minutes he had three classes with her.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Yay! I already have chapter two written how fast I post it depends on how many follows this gets. Based on past experience it will get two if im lucky.**

**BUT JUST BECAUSE IM UNPOPULAR DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T LOVE ME YOU SHOULD LOVE ME ITS UNPOPULAR YOULL BE HIPSTER. Yeahhh love me and be hipster. If you love me you're a hipster. Yeahhhhhh. Hipsterrrrr.**

**Okay ill stop now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to post Friday since last time I posted it was Friday so I could do that once a week thing and stay on schedule and stuff but unfortunately Friday right after school I had to go to my horse and then I had to go to my school musical because we had tickets for it and then I went to sleep at 8 because it was Friday and I was exhausted. **

**And I'm only posting now because I was on the toilet thinking and then I suddenly remembered this and I was like oh shit I didn't post yesterday.**

**But next week I will post on Friday. I wont forget.**

**Also, and thoughts, comments, critism on the cover pic I would be very grateful for. I drew it myself because I couldn't find anything I liked online and steal it. My camera sucks and I forgot to turn off the flash and theres like smudge marks everywhere and that's why it doesn't look so shmancy. **

Chapter 2

Adalyn Ayres walked into her first period class, English, only to realize she didnt know a soul there. And the teacher, Ms. Pendalton, was letting them pick their seats.

_"Choose carefully," _the board at the front of the room said in large loopy handwritting, _"you will be sitting there for the rest of the year." _Ms. Pendalton herself was sitting behind her desk in a leather swivel chair. She was a large brunette lady with graying hair tied on her head in a plastic clip. She looked nice enough, but to Adalyn, she seemed like the devil himself.

After much awkward standing at the front of the room, she chose a seat across from a quiet-looking girl with thick blonde hair chopped short into a bob. Quiet girls were always the safest because the chances of them being bitchy is slim. Besides, Adalyn was quiet herself. She was more of a thinker then a talker.

Right before the bell rang one last person ran in. The only spot open was the seat next to her, and he hurried to it.

And he was attractive.

_Damn, _she thought to herself, _attractive guys are always assholes, and I'll be stuck next to him all year too!_

But a voice at the back of her head which she would never let come forward rejoiced. There was something memorizing about his hair so fair it seemed white, and his dark endless-seeming eyes. _Such an odd combination._

As much as she tried to not notice him, her eyes were drawn to watching the way his muscles moved under his thin t-shirt as he pulled out his stuff from his backpack.

She knew that she needed to tear her eyes away, but she was enthralled. _Just a few more seconds_, she promised herself.

Unfortunately those were a few more seconds to long because out of the corner of his eye he say her staring. He slide his gaze over to meet hers, and grinned knowingly. Adalyn blushed a deep red and quickly turned toward the teacher, who was going over the boring-ass syllabus.

"So basically, read this, have you're parents read this, all sign it and turn it in tomorrow," Ms. Pendalton finished. Adalyn let out a sigh of relief. She was finally done, not that she was listening for the most part of it.

"And now, since the person you are sitting next to will be the person you sit next to all year, I would like you to spend the next ten minutes or so getting acquainted with your table partner."

Adalyn now really hated Ms. Pendalton.

She turned to her new table mate for a second, blushed remembering him catching her staring and quickly turned toward the front again. This was going to be a long year.

It took Sebastian some time to figure out his schedule, and because of it was almost late to first period.

It seems fate was on his side, because when he came in the only seat not taken up was the one next to _her._ She was fiddling with the zipper on her pencil case; a turquoise plastic mechanical pencil sat on her desk. His own pencil he had Amatis go out and buy for him was black, _like my soul_, he thought with dry humor.

Not wanting to make a scene he hurried to his desk and listened to the teacher go over the boring, what he assumed was proccedures, of the first day of school. _"Welcome back, my name is Ms. Pendalton. We are going to have a great year!" _Blah, blah, blah. If he wasn't pretending to be a mundane he would have killed her right there for wasting his time.

But he _was_ pretending to be a mundane. And he didnt want to scare _her _off. She was his only chance at a normal relationship. And he was going to be civil for her. He wasn't going to repeat his same mistakes with Clary.

It definitely was going to be a challenge.

When he was pulling his stuff out of his backpack, in his peripheral vision he saw her staring at him. He slid his eyes over to her and grinned. She blushed deeply and his heart did little flip flops.

Yes, he, Sebastian Morgenstern, contained a part of of him that could flip flop. Sebastian, frankly, was quite surprised that to find he even _had_ a heart, let alone that it could such complicated acrobatics like that. It was almost as talented as him.

_Almost. _This new-found powerful emotion shouldn't get to over-confident. Sebastian was going to need to keep it in its place. He spent the next few minutes ignoring his desk partner.

That is, until this witch of a teacher decided that, since "the person you are sitting next to will be the person you sit next to all year, I would like you to spend the next ten minutes or so getting acquainted with your table partner."

He knew then it was a lost cause and gave up.

_Shit, I'm going to have to talk to him._ This was one of Adalyn's first thoughts after hearing the announcement.

He turned to face her and held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Sebastian."

She stared stupidly at his hand for a moment before realizing that he wanted to shake her hand, not hold it, and that is a perfectly acceptable way to greet someone. It was a little formal for highschool, but for him seemed normal. He had an air of sophistication to him that made her think he wasn't going to be like a typical immature highschool boy.

She clumsily grabbed his hand and gave it a little shake. "Um, hi, I'm, uh, Adalyn," she said, tripping over her words. Damn, if only she wasn't so _awkward. _She felt her cheeks get pink.

It wasn't just with guys she was like that, or even just the cute ones. For some reason she just lacked the gracefulness gene that most people got a least a _little _of. For her, it seemed it forgot about her completely.

He smiled faintly "So, uh, we're supposed to get to know each other now, unless you just want to sit for ten minutes," he said, and she could feel he felt a little awkward too.

She _really _hated Ms. Pendalton.

She smiled back. "Yeah, um," she self- consciously ran her hand through her hair to get it away from her face, even though it wasn't really in it. "I really like icecream," she blurted out to break the uncomfortable silence, and felt herself blush again.

Why did she _say _that?! She doesnt even really like icecream that much! Yeah, it was good, but she preferred brownies. Now he was going to think she was like a pig or something.

He raised his eyebrows, fascinated, or maybe he was just faking it. "Really?" he asked, although he didnt say it like a question.

"I mean, I dont like it _that _much, but its pretty good. I like brownies more," she admitted, but then remembered she didnt want to seem like a pig and quickly added, "and salad."

"Brownies and salad?"

"Yeah." She noticed his lips twitch, fighting back a smile. "Hey! You're making fun of me!"

He tried to deadpan as response, but failed and burst out laughing into his hand instead.

Wow, now she really felt like shit. And he positively was crimson. "Um, let's go back to sitting and staring into space."

She hoped that would end the embarrassing conversation, but he wouldnt have that.

"If I recall, you were staring at something else besides space earlier." He smiled teasingly.

She felt her whole face go bright red, and she quickly turned to the front, pretending like she didnt hear him. She heard him laugh besides her, but she ignored it.

He put one hand on her shoulder and turned her toward him. He wasn't laughing now. "Hey, I was just kidding. I didnt mean to embarrass you. I know I'm simply _stunning,_" he smiled now, "and I can't blame you for staring. To tell you the truth I was watching you too, I'm just more discreet about."

She smiled back at him through her blush. Maybe he won't be such an ass.

**Yay! Don't forget to review I love reading them and if you do review I will love you too. If you review a lot I will love you so much I will tell you and it will be really creepy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The past like all chapters have been fillers (I know, boring) but I'm working with a brand new character and a brand new relationship not introduced by Cassandra Clare so I have to build things up so everything doesnt seem so sudden. But next chapter I PROMISE will be more interesting because I HAVE A PLAN! **

**Speaking of Cassandra Clare I just realized I completely forgot to do the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. No need to sue me. I promise.**

Chapter 3

Turns out Adalyn also had French and Science with Sebastian. She had friends in both classes but whenever she caught his eye he would flash a smile at her. She assumed that he was new to the school because she had never seen him before this year and neither had any of her friends.

He seemed to be picking up friends fast. In science he sat next to this bitchy guy from the popular crowd named Cameron and they seemed to click. She hoped he wouldnt rub off on him. She still had to sit next to him in English and could make her life a living hell if he decided that he didnt like her.

Last year she sat next to this girl named Gigi in History and Adalyn did something that pissed her off or something because Gigi hated her guts. She did everything in her power to make Adalyn fail the class and have no friends. She would go on Adalyn's computer and change her documents to make her get a bad grade. She would start rumors about her. Over all she was just a sarcastic bitch to her and went out of her way to be rude.

It would suck ass if Cameron rubbed off on Sebastian and he decided she was a loser who didnt deserve his courtesy. Especially since, from what she'd seen, she really liked Sebastian.

"That guy from science is staring at you," my friend Ericka whispered to Adalyn at lunch. She turned around in her seat and, sure enough, there was Sebastian, standing with his newfound group of asshole friends, looking directly at her.

Most people, when caught staring, look away. Sebastian, however, cocked a smile at Adalyn. After telling something to Cameron, he started toward her table with a purposeful walk.

"Why's he coming over here?" Adalyn asked Ericka.

Ericka shrugged. "To talk to you, I would assume."

Both girls quickly changed conversation topics to something harmless and pretended not to notice Sebastian walking their way.

_Here he comes,_ Adalyn thought to herself. She mentally braced herself.

Sebastian got closer and closer. The sun lit up the side of his chiseled face and incredibly fair hair. His black eyes stood out more on his face than usual. He kept on an arrogant smile as if sharing an inside joke with her.

_He's going to stop and talk to me. _He was, right? He was really nice to her in english, even through her usual awkward outbursts, and was staring at her just a few moments ago. He must like her. _He's going to stop and make conversation with us and I'm going to do something embarrassing. _

He didnt stop. He walked right past her table, without a second glance. She so thought he was, and it seemed like he was, but when he got to her table, he walked straight past her. His arm brushed her back as he passed by.

Adalyn felt stupid. He was just going to the cafeteria to buy food. He wasn't going to start up conversation with her.

A few minutes later later he came strutting back, only this time with a cookie secured in his left hand. Adalyn glanced over, or at least it was supposed to only be a glance, however he saw it captured her gaze in his soulless eyes. As much as she tried to tear away, she couldn't. He held her attention hostage.

He gave her a knowing grin when he got to her table and let a finger trail along her back as he brushed past her again.

He knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he wasn't going to stop or apologize. He might have acted gentlemanly in English, but she could tell he wasn't. He gave off a horribly menacing vibe. There was something about the self-assurance in the step of his walk, the tilt of his shoulders, that gave her the feeling that if he wanted to, he could take the very existance of anyone he met and snap it like a twig between his pale fingers.

Yet for some reason she was strangely fascinated.

He was staring at her at lunch. He knew he was, and his gaze on her could be interpreted as both creepy and perverted, but he didnt care. She was just so _fascinating._ The burning desire in his blood to grab her by the hand, drive her home, lead her to his bedroom and hold her all night was almost too strong to resist.

_Not yet,_ he reminded himself. Because he wasn't going to fuck it up, and doing that definitely would. Someday, though, he could call her his, and could hold her until sunrise every night.

_But not yet._

He was strong; he wouldnt succumb to the burned in his blood.

Because he was Sebastian Morgenstern. He could, and would, get whatever the hell he wants, and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Even if it goes against is desires, it would be worth it in the long run.

She turned toward him and her soft brown eyes met his soulless, black ones. He knew he should took away, bashful that he had been caught staring, but he didn't, he couldn't. He was enraptured by her.

But she didn't have to know that. She could just think he's a cocky bastard. He grinned at her.

"I'm gonna go buy some food," he told Cameron, the guy from science who he guessed people would call his "friend." He wasn't sure though, he had never had a friend before.

"The cookie's good, but don't get the chocolate powerbar it tastes like shit," Cameron replied.

Sebastian turned and started walking toward Adalyn's table, which was conveniently placed directly in his path to the front of the cafeteria where the lunch was sold. With a purposeful walk, he started toward it, although his eyes were on his subject of interest, the brown haired girl at the table in front of him.

Should he stop and talk to her? He wanted to but didn't know what to say. Besides, she was with her friends. He kept up the cocky façade.

Was she expecting him to stop to talk? She had caught him staring. Maybe she would provide a conversation topic the way she had in English. He smiled to himself at her little outburst.

She likes brownies and salad. He would remember that. Maybe someday he would take her out on a proper date, pretend to be a gentleman for the night. It didn't exactly seem his style, but he could pretend. He was good at pretending. After all, nobody wanted to see the real him, not even himself.

He was almost to her table. The moment of choice was upon him. To stay and chat or keep moving.

He didn't want to just chat.

But he would, because he was going to be civil with her.

_Stay and chat_, he thought to himself.

And chickened out at the last moment.

_Bawk_.

He mentally punched himself in the face.

Sebastian took Cameron's advice and bought a cookie, skipping past the rolling shelf with the chocolate power bars, and waited in line to pay. The cookie was a $1.50. He took a nibble of it. It wasn't gourmet, to say the least. If this was the best the cafeteria sold, he was afraid he would get some sort of food poisoning and die if he ate the chocolate powerbar. He made a mental note in his head to avoid all school cafeteria food from now on. He didn't trust it, and the last thing he needed was to get sick.

Walking back to his group, he saw her again. He wanted to run up to her and cover her mouth with his and kiss her and kiss her and kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so damn bad. He wanted to leave her breathless as he held her in his arms.

He felt his inner demon rising up. _No, no, no, no, no._ He thought. _Patience_.

Although the demon inside of him would not be subdued so easily. He grinned at her and trailed his index finger along her back as he pasted.

He wanted to stop and grab her and spin her around to face him and yell at her. Why did she have this sort of power over him? It wasn't fair.

He knew the awakening of his inner demon was giving off menacing vibes. He couldn't control it though. He hoped it wasn't turning her off towards him.

He wished he was strong enough to control it. He wished he could just slice open the stomach of the monster inside of him and watch all of its insides fall out onto the ground below. He wished it was a vampire he could tie up and pull some Chinese water torture shit on it with holy water. He wished it was a faerie he could slowly bury in iron shavings.

But it wasn't any of those things. His inner demon was a part of him. It wasn't something physical he could slowly torture to death with his sword, as much as he wanted to.

For some reason today he was having the hardest time controlling it.

Sebastian blamed it on the cafeteria food.

Once Sebastian was out of ear shot, Ericka giggled. "Do you like him," she asked, gossip mode completely flicked on.

Adalyn didn't know. He was nice in English, and definitely attractive, and she found herself fascinated by him, but she was a good girl. She was the type of girl who would date the quiet nerdy guy in class who would take her on dates and be polite to her and have a happy relationship. She wasnt the type of girl who found the stereotypical, popular, "bad boys" who flirted around and got bad reports from teachers irresistible. She didn't search for trouble, but this guy had trouble with a capital T written all over him. Why was her gaze drawn to him across the room, why did her eyes want to follow him everywhere he went, why did she find him so interesting.

She didn't tell Ericka any of this. Instead she responded with "I don't know, I only just met him today."

Ericka pouted at her response. "Yeah, but, so far, do you like him."

Adalyn shrugged, although inside she was screaming. Screaming what, she didn't know. "I guess. He was really nice in English, and I have no complaints looks-wise. And he took my typical, first-time-meeting-someone spew of horribly awkward and embarrassing conversation pretty well."

Ericka groaned. "What was it this time?"

"Icecream, brownies, and salad."

Ericka rolled her eyes. "Adalyn, you are so retarded. Well, I guess you've had worse. Like that one in sex Ed last year with Josh Brians!" She giggled evilly at the memory and Adalyn blushed. That was something she didn't need to reminded of. She was so relieved when Josh moved that summer. The less eye witnesses there the better. Not that it really mattered, since Gigi The Bitch was sitting near by and heard the whole awkward exchange. She made sure the whole school heard about it within a week.

Ericka snapped her back to reality by talking again. "To tell you the truth, he doesnt really seem your type. He's gives me the impression that he will murder everyone in this school if someone looks at him wrong. You never striked me as the type of girl to go for that."

"Ericka, just because he was nice to me in English doesnt mean I suddenly feel an urge to fuck him now." Honestly, she loved her friend but sometimes Ericka could be a little impossible.

Ericka raised an eyebrow. "Going off the way he was staring at you, you two seem to have a closer relationship than English partners."

Adalyn internally agreed. "That's all him, not me. If you want to know more about it you'd have to ask him."

She hoped that would end the conversation, but she realized that that was a naive thought. She should know her friend better than that.

"Okay," Ericka said with a note of finality and got up and started to walk toward Sebastian.

Adalyn panicked. "Ericka, no!"

Ericka giggled at her friends distress. "I'm just kidding. Come with me to the bathroom so he doesnt know we were talking about him. His group is that way anyway." Ericka started a conversation about chicken salad for when they passed by him.

Adalyn let out a sigh of relief, although something told her that Sebastian would know the topic of her hushed conversation with her friend wasn't about something as mundane as salad, as much as he thinks she likes it. Something about him told her he wasn't going to be fooled so easily.

**So I had this finished for a while and I was all like I SHOULD POST EARLYYYYY and then I was like NO STAY ON SCHEDULE and then I forgot about it until Friday in school and I was all like FANFICTION DAY and then I went home and watched a movie and forgot about it and then saturday I watched a movie again and I watched another movie and then me and my parents went and I kind of BLAAAKDBWKFBSKDBFJWKDNIFHWKFNSKDJKE SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WIFBSKXMLAKFJEBWKDJDJS so fanfiction wasn't exactly where my mind was but then my mom was like DISHES! THEY MUST BE DONE! LAUREN I TOLD U TO DO THEM THIS MORNING WHY ARENT THEY DONE! and I was like OH NO! DISHES! THE HORROR! and my mind went to FANFICTION! MUCH BETTER THAN DISHES! so you guys are ranked higher than dishes congrats.**

**But I'm grounded from the internet so to upload it I would have to wait until my parents left the house or else they would be like WHATCHA WRITING LAUREN? PORN? I MUST READ! **

**And they never left the house Saturday. PARENTS DONT YOU REALIZE I HAVE TO UPLOAD?! **

**Lets hope not.**

**But they did leave me alone on Sunday and I was like YOOSHHHHHHH but then when I was typing these thingies I heard them coming in and I was like NOOOOOOO! **

**But then they left for the beach today and I was like YOOOOOSHHHHHHH!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLZZZZZZZZZZ I WILL LOVE YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! IF U REVIEW I WILL STALK MY PARENTS ROOM MORE FOR BACK UP DISKS FOR PASSWORDS WHICH I DONT KNOW AND TRY TURNING THE WIFI BOX ON AND OFF MORE TIMES AND MAYBE EVEN WALK TO STARBUCKS SO I CAN GET INTERNET AND UPLOAD SOONER SINCE IM LIKE ALWAYS GROUNDED!**

**I just got my internet back after a week of grounding last monday and then thursday i lost it again for two weeks im seriously considering that my parents are out to murder me by bordom by making all of these rules which i hate and then just ignore. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, week number two with a late update. It's not my fault though. I actually had this chapter finished on time but my parents never left EVER until today. Next chapter I'll update early, or at least I'll try my best.**

**Anyway, I would like to acknowledge Ceruleancat for being pure awesomeness and reviewing and everything else and just being awesome. So yeah, I love you Ceruleancat your like my new most favoritest person in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD! **

**I feel like I have more important things I need to say up here but I really cant remember anything.**

Chapter 4

She saw him again at the end of school. She was walking to her car when he ran to catch up with her. His legs were much longer than hers so it didn't take long before he was walking in turn with her. She was half way across the parking lot and he was just leaving the gates when he saw her. He got to her a lot faster than she could have, even with his advantage of leg length, but she pushed the thought away, not thinking much of it.

"Adalyn, wait," he said when he got to her, not even short of breath. She stopped and turned to face him. He pulled out a black ball point pen out of his pocket and reached out for her hand. She was mildly confused but gave it to him and he scribbled something on her hand. "I have something I have to be to after school so I don't have much time but I was a little confused about the science homework. Can you text me the details?"

She looked down and saw he had written a phone number on her hand in neat hand writing. She nodded before he thanked her and ran off.

Adalyn glanced down at his phone number again.

666-1155

(Writers note: I made this number up. If it happens to be yours, I am so incredibly jealous. The last four numbers is the ultimate number of all numbers, 420 + 69 + 666. Yes I stole that from tumblr.)

Sebastian was so glad Lilith demanded that he got a phone before he started school.

He pulled it out of him pocket now to look at it. It was a sleek black rectangle thing. There was a circle button on the bottom that when he pushed, the screen would light up. If he remember correctly, the people at the phone store called it an iPhone 5S.

The name had no meaning to him, although he assumed it was a pretty popular kind because Cameron and his friends had the same kind or something very similar to it.

It was expensive. He never had money issues so it didn't matter to him, but he wondered why other people would buy it. The only spectacular thing about it to him was that it was untraceable, and that only applied to his.

That, and he could contact Adalyn with it.

What he said hadn't completely been a lie. He did have something urgent he had to get to after school. He was starving and there was a taco bell less than a mile away.

His stomach wasn't sure it could last another minute. Of course, if he was in survival mode, he could comfortably last another day. Valentine had near starved him plenty of times when he was younger.

But that taco bell was so close, and he was seriously craving some Nachos.

Adalyn was sitting at the dinner table eating an afternoon snack which consisted of and apple and leftover lasagna when the eruptions started.

The garage door hummed open as her mom's car pulled in. Her mom was back home from work early. She was a nurse at the local doctor's office and usually wasn't back until around six. Her dad, however, normally was back from selling whatever it was he sold around that time. Shortly after her mom walked in, said hello, and plopped down on the sofa to watch her hospital dramas, the lock on the front door clicked, signaling that her dad was about to walk in.

Uh oh. Adalyn couldnt remember a time when her parents could have a civil conversation and didn't understand why they hadn't gotten a divorce yet. She overheard some tense conversations about filing for one about a week ago and assumed it wouldnt be long now. She hoped it would all be over with soon. She wasn't sure how much longer her sanity could take this constant yelling before it shattered to bits like glass.

Older relatives spoke of a time when her parents actually loved each other. They could stand being in the same room with each other, in fact, they enjoyed it. She didn't believe it. Anyone who had such a deep hate for another person could never have once loved them, but the older relatives said it was true. She had never seen it. According to the older relatives, the scream-battles started a little bit before she was born

Her younger sister, Brook, never knew of it either. Adalyn felt bad for her. Adalyn felt bad for herself.

Maybe that's the reason Brook turned into the slutty piece of human waste she was now. Brook was only 13 but went to school dressed like she was about to strut into a strip club, had more major boyfriends than Adalyn even had friends, and every day before school painted on about three tons of makeup.

But then again, Adalyn wasn't like that.

She blamed her sister's screw up on her parents. Maybe if they were around more, or didn't spend so much time trying to make each other's life miserable, or even paid attention to their two teenage daughters, Adalyn wouldn't have this monster that tormented her mind day in and day out, whispering in her ear how hard life was and how easy it would be to just end it. Maybe Brook wouldn't be having sex with every guy, and girl now too, at her school.

Maybe things would be better.

"Kathy! I didn't expect you to be home so early," her dad exclaimed. Adalyn could tell from his voice it wasn't a pleasant surprise.

Her mother didn't say anything, but merely gave her husband a nasty look and continued watching her show.

"Hey Adalyn, is the lasagna still good?" Her dad asked her as he passed by to the kitchen. Adalyn nodded. She didn't want to say anything that would get her in the discussion. It was bad enough hearing it. She didn't want to have any part of the eruptions. Having a part in it made quick, unnoticed escape ten times harder.

"So Kathy, did you just decide to take the rest of the day off on a whim," her dad called to her mom from the kitchen, and none to politely.

Her mother didn't look up from the TV when she blandly responded, "I lost my job."

A dish shattered in the kitchen, her father must have dropped it.

"Kathy," he said, his voice cool and collected, but Adalyn could tell that underneath he was a boiling pit of rage. "You know that we can't afford our house without you helping bring in money."

Adalyn's mother huffed testily. Adalyn knew that her mother knew that, and she also knew that her dad knew that her mom knew. She wished he wouldnt bring it up.

"Of course I know that, Steve! You think I lost my job because I wanted to?" Kathy's voice slowly grew louder the longer she spoke.

The eruptions began.

Steam hissed out of Dad the Volcano. "Well you obviously did something!"

Mom the Volcano's eruption was more sudden. Her top blew off and ash gushed out into the sky, causing everyone to choke. "NO, STEVE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! YOU KNOW THAT IVE ALWAYS HAD A PROBLEM WITH MY BOSS! I WAS DOING EVERYTHING TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY, BUT IT JUST WASNT GOOD ENOUGH."

Lava streamed out of the sides of Mount Dad, just a portion of what was really in the boiling furnace inside. "Don't be immature and blame it on someone else, Kathy. You always do that don't you? You can't stand to admit you messed up so you push the weight of the blame on someone else's shoulders."

Adalyn wanted it to stop. She wanted to go to her room, but she wasn't done with her lasagna.

"I DO NOT! I TRY THE BEST I CAN FOR EVERYTHING BUT IT'S JUST NEVER GOOD ENOUGH, NOT FOR MY BOSS, NOT FOR YOU!" Volcano Mom began spewing out ash at a faster speed. Adalyn could tell Brook was affected by the bad air from her sour face. Adalyn was too, but she didn't show it. She was more used to tormenting feelings.

Some toxic air was flowing out of Mount Dad too. "No, Kathy, I know what your best is, and what you give isn't it. I wouldn't have married a woman who wasn't strong enough to even resist the pull of another man WHEN SHE'S MARRIED!"

Adalyn knew this eruption was going to be bad. Dad had brought up _it_. _It_ was how she was born. Brook was only her half sister, but the family usually pretended that it had never happened. _It _was the dark family secret that haunted Adalyn and her parents.

Dad did the taboo.

"STEVE, IS THIS STILL AN ISSUE? I THOUGHT WE SOLVED THIS A LONG TIME AGO?!"

Adalyn still wasnt done with her lasagna, but she left anyway. There wasn't a food in the world that could keep her down there, choking on the bad air the eruptions caused for the innocent villagers. She escaped to her room.

She curled up in a ball in her closet. Dad had brought up _it_. That she wasn't an actual member of the family. She was a mistake her mom made. She was the start of all of this arguing.

Adalyn could feel her inner demons begin to tear at her heart. She tried to keep in the overwhelming hurt in her chest, but she couldn't. Not while she could hear the eruptions going on downstairs. Each scream affected her like a shot to the chest and assisted her demons in tearing her apart. She closed her eyes and rested her face on the floor but the hot tears still slipped through her eyelids. The tears were proof.

Deep down, she was bleeding. If nothing was done, eventually the pain would become too much.

The tears were physical signs that the demons were having a good claw-down in her chest. She needed it to stop.

Sometime during her pity party her sister came down the hall to her room, following Adalyn's lead.

It was almost eight now. The eruptions hadn't stopped. If anything, they only got worse.

_I was the start of all of this,_ Adalyn thought. _Maybe if I left and the only people left in this family were those all actually related, everything would go back to before._

Adalyn had tried running away many times before. She had never gotten farther than the closest grocery store, and her parents never even realized she was gone. But this time she would leave for good. Then everything would be better for them. She stuffed a wad of cash she had saved up into her bra and climbed out her window, thanking God she had a one story house.

She made it past the nearest gas station and checked her phone. It was 8:30.

She walked until she reached her local grocery store. She checker her phone again. 8:45. She had never gotten past this before. But she was leaving for real this time, so she had to be brave. She would pass a lot of grocery stores. She continued on.

She got to a normally busy intersection, but it was nine now so it wasn't so crowded. She still pressed the walk button and waited until the little person appeared. She wasn't sure if she was just being cautious or was just stalling.

Her parents still hadn't noticed she'd left. She felt a twinge of disappointment. It only made sense though. They were probably still arguing.

She was walking past a dark strip of sidewalk. The next shop was quite a bit a walk. She suddenly felt very vulnerable. She had never been this far away on her own before. She wished she had brought her car, but her keys were in the living room and she didn't want to have to deal with The Eruptions.

She glanced around herself continually. She didn't want to be taken by surprise. A few cars passed by but none of them stopped. It was 9:20 now.

She got passed the dark strip and was at a small shopping center. She didnt get raped, or mugged, or abducted. That was good.

She felt in her pocket to check the time on her phone, and felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

It was dead. If something happened, she couldn't call anybody. Even if she borrowed a phone from somebody, she didn't know anyone's numbers but her own and her mom's, but her mom had a flip phone and kept it off except at work.

She pushed her bad feelings about her little adventure out of her mind and continued past the shopping center to the street, leaving the comforting lights behind.

She passed under an overhead bridge and was walking through a park. She kept on getting the feeling someone was watching her, but didn't see anyone. She blamed it on nerves.

Toward the end of the park she heard some guys around her age messing around. When she passed by she saw that there was about seven of them, and they were passing around a bottle of something.

They were drunk. Wonderful.

Adalyn began to feel that maybe running away wasn't the best idea. Too late now.

She left the park behind and began walking down the sidewalk. The next marking point was a super market and it was pretty far away.

For some reason the guys voices didn't fade in the distance. They stayed the same volume. She glanced back but couldn't see them. It could have been that there was a bend in the sidewalk, but she hoped they were still in the park.

Someone driving in a car rolled down their window and asked if she needed help.

Her first immediate reaction was no, but she could still hear the drunken voices of the guys behind her.

"Um, yeah, actually. I'm lost," she lied. "Could I borrow your phone and call someone?" She could try calling her mom. Her parents must have realized she was gone by now, maybe her mom turned her phone on to call her.

The person pulled over next to her. The guys voices were faint now and didn't seem to be getting closer. That was good.

A middle aged woman in a skirt suit stepped out. She pulled out a shiny new android and typed in the password and pulled up the phone app before handing it to Adalyn.

Adalyn bit her lip as she recalled her mother number. She cautiously put the phone up to her ear.

It rang, once, twice, three times, and went to her mother's voice mail.

_You called Kathy, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you. Leave a message and I'll call you back. _

Adalyn hung up. Her mom wouldnt get the message until the next morning and by then it wouldn't matter.

Suddenly she remembered Sebastian hurrying after her after school. _Oops, I forgot to help him on the science homework. Good thing it's not due until the end of this week_, she thought.

Adalyn went back to the screen with the keyboard, glanced at her hand, and typed in his number, _666-1155_. She once again lifted the phone to her ear.

He picked up on the second ring and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hello," he called into the phone.

"Hi Sebastian, its Adalyn, from school. Sorry, I forgot to text you about the science homework, and um, this is a little embarrassing, but can you pick me up?" She felt herself blush a little when she asked him. She would have to explain the whole shenanigan to him, something she was not looking forward to.

His voice seemed hesitant. "Uh, sure. Where are you?"

She mentally kicked herself for having to rely on him. "Um, I'm on the sidewalk, in between the park and the shopping center with the Walmart. I'm wearing blue," she added.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few." His voiced seemed to question why she was there, of all places, especially at this time. The lady's phone told her it was past ten now. She was glad he didn't ask for an explanation. She didn't want to have to explain it in front of the lady whose phone she borrowed.

"Here." Adalyn handed the phone back to the nice lady, her voice heavy with gratitude.

The lady wrinkled her brow. "Do you want me to stay here until your friend picks you up?" She asked.

Adalyn shook her head. She didn't want to become more of a burden to her more than she already was.

"Are you sure?"

Adalyn nodded.

She wasn't sure, though. She could still faintly here the guys behind her, and she knew the lady could too. She didn't want to wait alone, but at the same time she didn't want to interfere with anyone's lives more than she had too.

The lady didnt seem convinced, but said, "Okay, be safe, sweetie," before climbing back into her shiny sports car and driving away.

Once the lady left, the guy's voices seemed to be coming closer. Adalyn shifted from foot to foot. She glanced at her phone out of habit, but it was dead. She crossed one foot over the other, and then hopped to regain balance.

The voices were louder.

She glanced nervously the way she had come, and saw the group of guys, they're loud, drunken voices carrying across the space between them, which suddenly seemed much too small.

"Hey, cutie! It's a little late to be wandering out alone," one called to her, earning laughs and shoves from his friends. She ignored them.

_They're not talking to me, they're not talking to me_, they're not talking to me, she repeated in her head, trying to convince herself everything was going to be okay.

_Sebastian, where are you?_

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" The same one called to her again. She didn't even give them a glance, but simply closed her eyes and pretended they were there.

"Hey!" She ignored them.

But she couldn't do that for long. A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face the person who the hand belonged to.

"Im talking to you. It's impolite not to reply." His hot breathe hit her face, making her want to flinch away. It smelled strongly of alcohol. One of his goons yanked on a strand of her hair.

She shoved both of them away. "Because you care deeply about social etiquette, don't you." She vainly attempted to use sarcasm to cover up her discomfort.

The goons laughed loudly, and the first one that grabbed her shoved her back. "Looks like she figured me out!" He called to his friends. Adalyn balled up her fists.

One appeared behind her, and ran his thumb down her cheek. "Don't touch me!" She shoved his hand away, causing them all to laugh again.

"She's a feisty one," someone called from the back. Adalyn glanced behind her, preparing to run. "That's okay, I like 'em feisty."

Someone grabbed her wrists, and they all laughed when she attempted to lash out at him. "Stop it!" She called.

To her surprise, he dropped her hands. They all backed away from her.

"Humph," she said, and brought her hands up in fists, as if preparing for a fight. "Yeah, leave!"

She heard a deep voice call from behind her. "If you value your lives, I'd take her advice."

Adalyn spun around, and came face to face with her gentlemanly English partner. He radiated malice, his dark eyes chips if obsidian.

_If looks could kill,_ she thought to herself. He was twirling a knife between his fingers, and despite his menacing look, she didn't think she had ever been so glad so see someone in her life.

_Why?_ The voice of sense and logic called from the back of her head. You _heard before that most girls are sexually harassed by people they know._

_He wouldn't do that_, the naive voice of hope disputed.

_You can't know that. You only met him today, and anyone could tell there's something off about him; something in your head that tells you to stay away from him._

_Well what else and I supposed to do? Face the drunken gang of highschool guys by myself, or go with him and hope he doesnt try anything. _

Naive voice of hope won this round.

Adalyn was snapped out of her inner quarrel when one of the drunken guys gained courage from who knows where and stepped up to face Sebastian. Adalyn had to give him some credit. If it were her Sebastian was glaring at, as if planning the best way to gut her, she would want to crawl in a hole and stay there for the rest of her now probably short life.

"Look," he began, stumbling, his voice slurred, "you put that knife down and stop looking at us like that, and we'll give you a turn."

Adalyn wanted to throw up, preferably on his shoes.

Sebastian's eyes flashed. With a quick smooth movement, he brought the knife up and threw it at the little piece of shit who had spoke. It impaled his hand straight through. He screamed and clutched it, blood trickling down from the wound.

Sebastian flexed his hands. "Anyone else up for negotiating?" He asked, eyes raking over the group.

The rest backed off until they felt it was safe to turn they're back on him and then sprinted back to the park.

Sebastian laid a hand on Adalyn's shoulder. He could tell from the tense way she held herself she was shaken up, but, who wouldn't be?

"You okay?" He asked. Adalyn nodded, but she wouldn't look at him and he didn't believe her.

"Sorry about the knife thing." He could imagine that would also be disturbing for someone not used to the kind of life of a shadowhunter.

Adalyn nodded again. "It's okay. Thanks."

He helped her into his car, a shiny black Lamborghini. Once they were both settled in the leather front seats and the engine was on, he asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Adalyn shrugged. "Not home, but I don't know where else I could go."

"Yeah, why are you out here so late in the first place?"

The moment she was dreading was upon her now. "Um." She didn't want to have to explain everything to him; she didn't want to explain it to anyone, because if she said it out loud it would become true. She knew she wouldn't be able to get it all out without crying, just thinking about it made tears prick at the back of her eyes. "Its a long story," she finally settled on. She hoped it would stop the conversation.

"Family issues?" He guessed. She nodded, quickly brushing away a stray tear which had escaped.

She thought she heard him mutter, "tell me about it," be she wasn't sure. It seemed like now of days everyone had family problems, and she wasn't the only one going through this, and everyone else seemed able to handle it, so why shouldn't she? She felt another hot tear escape, and she angrily pushed it away, and found her face was wet. She already was crying. Well, no use trying to stop it now.

She dug little half moons into the palms of her hands and just let the tears fall.

Sebastian looked over and saw her tear-streaked face. "Hey," he whispered softly. She didn't look at him, just kept staring out the windshield. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and attempted to stem the flow.

He brushed tear after tear away. Adalyn closed her eyes and let him. She felt his callused thumb rub over her cheekbones.

"Hey," he said again, softly, cupping her face in one hand. She looked over at him this time. He still had the same aura around him as earlier that day, but his dark eyes seemed softer, his pale chiseled face open and full of concern.

She pushed stringy wet strands of hair away from her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered out. She hated letting people see her like this, even her family, and especially strange guys who stared at her at lunch and shook her hand in English with sophisticated grace that didn't belong in a high school classroom. Yet here she was, in Sebastian's car, with his hand cupped tenderly around her cheek, bawling her eyes out.

Some unknown force urged her to lean over the stick shift in between them and close the gap between their lips, and she relented. Maybe it was because it was late and she was scared and just wanted to do something reckless. Maybe it was because Sebastian wasn't the only one who felt that they had some sort of supernatural attraction for each other.

Her right hand found the side of his neck, her left tangled around the fine white strands of his hair. She felt a tingling sensation where ever they're skin touched.

His hand not on her face moved to her waist, pulling her closer. Her lips tasted like salt. This is what he was waiting for, and it was better than he could have ever possibly imagined. It was better than with Clary, and felt more sincere and serene than what he had with the girls he brought home sometimes. This brought on a sort warmth and tenderness. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

Adalyn slid closer to him, her right hand moved down to gather his T-shirt in her fist. His left hand moved back to the small of her back, pulling her toward him and closing the gaps between them completely. She fell on his lap, abandoning the passenger seat completely.

Sebastian would have been completely content if they could stay like that forever. He leaned forward, pressed himself even closer. He could feel her erratic heartbeat against his chest. One hand moved to brace himself against the steering wheel.

At last they broke apart, breathing heavily. Adalyn felt a blush creep into her cheeks under his hand. She looked to the side away from him, shame crawling into her brain and nestling in next to her voices of hope and logic for a lengthy stay, but it wasn't quite strong enough to have her push herself away. She still sat nestled in his lap, her chest pressed against his. His breath stirred the fly away hairs that floated around her face.

He watched her face as he brushed away a lock of hair behind her ear. Shame wasn't a resident in him, it only felt natural. Even though he had only just met her, it just seemed like they were meant for each other. She fit into his lap to well for their meeting to just be pure coincidence. If they were puzzle pieces to an old jigsaw puzzle, he would be a bent corner piece with not many places for other pieces to fit with to begin with, and now that he was a little broken, she was the only piece that actually fit perfectly with him and not just okay with a few gaps where his cardboard had been pulled back a bit too much.

She felt her pull toward him awaken, and wanted to fling herself back against him, but she didn't because she had acted without thinking enough for one night and didn't know anything of his world to understand why she felt this way. It was dismissed it for foolhardy love that could only bloom late at night when feelings and thoughts ran wild.

"I should be getting home," she said, breaking the silence saturated with words of compassion that didnt need to be spoken aloud.

Sebastian nodded, and lifted her over the center of the car back into her seat. "Do you know your way home?" He wished she could stay with him all night, but didn't want to push her. He was plenty satisfied with their interaction that night, and the memory of their kiss kept replaying through his mind, causing a little sweet smile to play at the corners of his mouth.

Adalyn nodded, and directed him to her home, also the memory of their kiss playing over and over in her mind. Except, the fact that she enjoyed it didn't cause her to smile, and instead made the shame which had crawled in her brain to spike up, almost covering everything else in there.

Almost, it couldn't conceal that feeling of rightness she felt when their lips connected. She didn't think anything could.

**Yayyyyy! Also, I was looking through my fic on the actual site instead of Word and Google Drive and my notepad because I'm still grounded, and I realized for some reason my line breaks mysteriously disappeared. Im thinking maybe I should use something else that doesn't disappear. It would help everything make more sense. If they actually are gone and it all looks like one huge section with no setting changes or anything and that just wasn't my phone and it wasn't one of those dreams I have where im going through normal life but something is off like the one I had last night where this guy in my math class who I used to have a crush on had a twin brother who was fifty thousand times nicer and then the next day in math class I was about to ask him about his twin brother and then I realized he doesn't actually have a twin brother, and that other dream I had where I found my lost PE sock and I was so happy but then the next day in PE I couldn't find it so either that was a dream or I lost it again.**

**Wow, that was long.**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ AND BECAUSE READING THEM IS MY MOST FAVORITE THING IN THE WORLD AND IT MAKES ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY AND GIGGLY AND HAPPY SO YEAH REVIEW. AND I WILL WORK ON SAVING UP MONEY TO FIX MY COMPUTER OR BUY A NEW ONE INSTEAD OF SPENDING IT ALL AT HOT TOPIC!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, okay,** I'm sorry followers who read this chapter before I edited it. I didn't realize that using copy/paste thing to upload chapters not only took out all bold and italics but also every paragraph break. I won't use that again.**

Sebastian drove Adalyn to her block, but parked down the road to her house. She crawled in through her open window, and listened to see if her parents were done fighting. They were. Adalyn breathed out a sigh of relief. She stepped out of her room and saw her mom wearily eating ice cream.

"Mom?"

Kathy looked up from her bowl. "Hi Adalyn. I'm sorry your father and I have some trouble getting along. I know its hard on you and your sister."

Adalyn sat down next to her mom. "Are you going to look for a new job?"

Kathy nodded. "I don't know what were going to do, Adalyn. Were tight on money, and with the divorce, I just don't know how it all can possibly work out." Adalyn looked over and saw her mother with tears in her eyes. Adalyn hugged her. Her mother sniffed. "I'm sorry. This isn't something for you to worry about. Your still young, you just worry about getting through high school."

Adalyn hated seeing her mother cry. It was one of the worst things in the world for her. She knew her parents loved her and her sibling and were doing the best they could. She just wished things werent the way they were.

Adalyn gave her mom one last pat before getting up to go to her room.

"Hey, Adalyn," her mom called after her. Adalyn turned around. "Make sure when you get older you find a good guy, like your father, and make sure you don't make the same mistakes I did. Its amazing how much a good marriage can help you." Toward the end she was smiling a bitter-sweet smile. Adalyn's thoughts flashed to Sebastian wiping away her tears in the car.

Adalyn balanced a book on her lap as she waited for Ericka to get to school. The brisk morning wind caused a chill to crawl under her thin sweater. The bell would ring to mark the start of school in ten minutes; Ericka should be there soon. Adalyn wished she would hurry. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to ignore the looming presence of Sebastian in the corner of her eye as the minutes ticked on. It didn't help that he kept glancing her way with those charcoal eyes, and like charcoal, even when his gaze was moved on, it left dark streaks on her brain that didn't go away. When she tried to wipe it clean, it just made a big, black, smudged mess that was even worse than what it was like before. She needed a distraction, and Lord of the Flies just wasn't cutting it.

Sebastian didn't understand why she was ignoring him. They weren't strangers; or at least from what he knew, strangers didn't make out in cars. But, then again, his knowledge in mundane culture was limited. Maybe that was just something that people did. He had had plenty of one night stands to know that people are perfectly capable of sharing intimate moments the night before and then never speaking again. He hoped that's not what she was planning on leaving they're interaction the night before as. He would be very disappointed in having to start all over again. Last night was a blessing of a chance he didn't plan on letting slip through his fingers. He saw her shiver, and wished she would let him give her his jacket or drape his arm around her shoulders. But she seemed insistent of pretending he wasn't there. He sighed. _Stubborn bitch_, she wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"Scary guy from science is staring at you again," Ericka announced as she dropped her bag down on the bench besides Adalyn. "I think you should talk to him, see what his problem is."

_Shut up Ericka_, Adalyn said, annoyed, in her head. Out loud she said, "he's just weird. I don't think there's any reason why he's staring at him. Besides, I feel like if I try to talk to him, he'll stab me or something." She doubted he would stab her if she tried to talk to him. He seemed so sweet the night before, but she just hoped that she could just drop the whole embarrassing encounter. Ericka got one of those evil gleams in her eye that made Adalyn feel an urge to run to the bathroom, by her self.

"I think he wants to fuck you," she said. _He probably does,_ Adalyn thought, considering the passion which he kissed her last night. Adalyn decided that wasn't a train of thought she was willing to go down, because the thought of him fucking her wasn't gag-inducing, at all. She saw him look at her again.

"Well, that's too bad, because he's not getting anywhere near _this_," she gestured to herself. Ericka giggled a little and Adalyn hoped that her light tone would bring the discussion to an end.

"You don't think he's hot?" Ericka asked. Adalyn had to admit he was, not to mention what an exceptional kissing skills he possessed. "Because I would totally bang him if I got the chance."

Adalyn got the urge to strangle her dear friend. _Goddammit Ericka! Honestly, let's not venture into this topic._ "Can we not talk about this," Adalyn snapped, "please!"

Ericka put up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it. Your inner girl is finally coming out thanks to our little terrifying science classmate and its scaring you. I know, I understand, fangirling is a costly hobby and can lead to many awkward situations, especially when youre fangirling over a guy who you know." Ericka just didn't know when to leave things alone, did she? "Ericka!" Ericka laughed. "Okay, sorry. We can drop it. I just couldn't resist."

"Thank you!"

Adalyn settled into her seat in first period, next to her table mate. There just was no getting away from him, was there? "Are you going to continue to ignore me still?" He asked as he pulled out his notebook. The bell hadn't rang yet. Adalyn didn't respond, or even acknowledge him. She pretended no one had sat down next to her yet. He made an irritated noise at the back of his throat. Adalyn waited until they had both gotten out all of their stuff and had sat in silence for a little longer before finally replying to his question. "Why can't you just be like a normal highschool boy and pretend I don't exist? Why can't you just be the typical teenage asshole and pretend nothing ever happened last night?"

He turned his head and looked straight at her, his pitch black eyes completely unreadable. Adalyn wanted to pull her gaze away but seemed to be trapped in his abyssal stare. "Let me just make one thing clear to help us for the future, I am not a typical highschool boy."

_I am the prince of hell, the leader of a demon shadowhunter army, the son of Valentine and Lilith, a ruthless killer, and I will stop at nothing to get what I want_, he added in his head. As fucking annoying she was being, he still didn't want to scare her off. He forced his true nature down and brought out the trained gentleman Valentine had perfected in him. He forced a smile on his lips.

"I really like you, Adalyn. I don't want us to be strangers." That's not what he truely wanted to say. He wanted to ask why she wouldn't just accept that he was who she belonged with, he wanted to ask her why she didn't appreciate how tender he had been with her last night, and it even flowed naturally, it wasnt forced. He wanted to yell at her and grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her and then kiss her breathless. However, none of that behavior was acceptable in a classroom. She sure turned out to be a challenge.

_WHAT THE EVERLIVING FUCK IS GOING ON? _He sure as hell wasn't a typical highschool boy. He must be faking it. _"I really like you Adalyn, I don't want us to be strangers."_ Either he was an angel sent down to Earth to spread peace or Ericka was right and he did want to fuck her. She was thinking that the latter one was the more probable out of the two. She wasn't sure whether she should be flattered that he was so turned on by her that he would go through such great measures to get in her pants, or really, really terrified. Maybe he was a molester and that's where the ominous air around him came from. Whatever it was, she didn't want to sit next to him anymore. Also, she wished he would go back to whatever school he came from so he couldn't stare at her before school and at lunch and whenever else he could manage.

"You seem to like that quiet girl over there," Cameron said at lunch, snapping his attention away from Adalyn and back to his group.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"You're always staring at her. Do you like her or something?"

Sebastian pondered this for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Cameron snorted. "Why? You're completely out of her league. And even if she wasn't a nobody, there are so many hotter, and sluttier girls here. Sure, shes decent, but shes not, like, _hot_, like Gigi, and its going to be so much harder to get in her pants."

Sebastian met him with a steady gaze. "I don't want them. I want her."

Cameron shrugged. "You're really weird, you know that? You're always so formal, yet everyone feels like you're going to burn the school down if someone pushes you in the hallway. Like, who are you, James Bond?"

Sebastian slunk around his friend and pretended to shoot someone with a finger gun. "Yes," he responded. He was glad he had watched one of the movies once, so he at least knew what he was talking about. Cameron rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever. Well, if you want to make the quiet nobody your Bond girl, go ahead."

Sebastian grinned. "You think it's weird I like her, don't you?"

"Very."

"Yeah," he felt his eyes drift over to Adalyn again, "I don't really understand it myself."

Cameron gave him a strange look. "Uh, okay. I don't really understand what you mean by that, but I'm going to pretend I do."

Sebastian knew he stuck out like a sore thumb, but he didn't really care. He fit in better than he thought he would, and it really didn't matter to him anyway what his highschool social status was. It wouldn't matter when he took over the world anyway.

"Oh my god! There you go again! You are like, obsessed. Really, just go talk to her." Cameron snapped himout out of his thoughts.

"I do talk to her. I sit next to her in English."

"That doesnt count."

Sebastian sighed in defeat. "What should I say?"

Cameron shrugged. "Whatever you want. Comment on her food, or her hair, or just sit down and say hi and let her do the talking."

Sebastian still looked uneasy. "I don't think she likes me." It was times like these when he hated his demon blood. He was grateful for the special abilities it gave him, along with the power, but it made him give off a sense of malice, which sometimes was helpful, and other times was a pain in the ass. It made it hard for him to make friends, and every time he messed up, which was a lot, again thanks to the black blood in his veins, it made it harder for people to forgive him. He didn't understand what he did wrong with Adalyn, or why she wants to pretend he doesnt exist. He was nice, and didn't let his true personality show. He was careful to make sure she only saw him at his best. Maybe that it. Maybe he overdid it and she can tell he's faking it. Maybe he should just tone it down a little, let flashes of who he really is show. But not completely let lose. He still didn't want to scare her away. "But, I guess I'll give it a shot."

"You ready for this Adalyn?" Ericka asked, mischievously. Adalyn was worried.

"Ready for what?" Considering the look in Ericka's eye, the answer would be no. Ericka seemed to be watching something behind her. Adalyn turned around and saw _him._ The nicest perverted molester she'd ever meet. Sebastian. He was walking toward her table.

_Oh god_.

He sat down next to her, and said something which caused her to want to run and hide for the rest of her life, something that made her want to shove him to the ground and stomp on him repeatedly, yet at the same time made her want to fling herself into his lap. He said something which would ring in her head forever. He said, "Hi."

"I have to go get some food," Ericka causally said while sliding out of her seat, about to leave Adalyn alone.

"I do to," Adalyn quickly said and tried to follow her, but Ericka pushed her down back in her seat.

"I'll get something for you." Ericka left her with him. Traitor.

"Are we pretending we never saw each other last night?" He asked.

Adalyn felt like she was about to pee her pants. She opened her mouth to speak, hesitantly at first, but once she got started the words seemed to tumble out of her mouth. "Look, I'm sorry. When I kissed you, it was just because it was late at night and I felt like I had to do something reckless. It didn't mean anything. And the whole memory is just embarrassing. I don't even let my family see me cry. Stop trying to bring it up."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Really? You didn't feel anything, nothing at all toward me. I was just something for you to do." Adalyn felt her face heat up. This was jot going the way she wanted it to.

"I'm sorry. I should have just asked for you to take me home. It was stupid decision on a stupid night. I wasn't thinking straight. You know that, I was out wandering the streets at ten at night."

He leaned forward towards her. Even though there was a crowded, noisy cafeteria surrounding them, he felt like they were alone. "Are you sure about that."

Adalyn slammed her hands on the table. "Yes! Now would you please stop talking to me!"

His face was expressionless, his black eyes cold and unreadable. "Remember, you owe me. If I wasn't there you probably wouldn't be here right now."

Adalyn remembered only too well. "Okay, what do you want." He leaned back casually.

"I plan to collect my payment in conversation," he drawled. He was acting way to cocky, the sophisticated grace that surrounded him the other day in English gone. She had a feeling this was closer to the real him.

"I don't want to have a conversation with you." He ran a strand of her hair through his fingers. He had a feeling he was letting loose a little too much, but couldn't help it. It was so much more fun and comfortable to just be the real Sebastian Morgenstern.

"That's too bad," he said in a low voice. It scared her as much as it intrigued her.

Adalyn sighed. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

His eyes flashed. "Last night." Adalyn wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as him.

"Anything but that."

"Why you were roaming the streets at ten pm."

Adalyn stiffened. "And that."

He stretched. "Well, that's what I want to talk about, so its your choice which one."

Adalyn desperately wished Ericka would come back soon. It shouldn't take this long to buy something, but knowing Ericka, she probably never actually left and was just watching them from somewhere. "Why are you being such a bitch? Those are both uncomfortable topics for me, and I know you know that."

Sebastian grinned. "Actually, I'm not that interested in why you decided that late at night was a good time for your little walk. I just know you'd prefer to talk about what happened in the car with me than that." Adalyn glared at him.

"Asshole. I'm assuming you want to try and convince me that I actually feel something toward you, and it wasn't just a stupid decision late at night."

Sebastian nodded. "Correct."

"Why?"

His arrogant grin disappeared. He leaned in close. "I have my reasons," he said mysteriously.

"Was it because you felt something, and you don't want to feel like it was only you?" Adalyn pried.

Sebastian stayed close. "I know you felt it too. I can tell." Adalyn made a face. She was done with this conversation. He wasn't even playing prince charming anymore, and his tone suggested flat out malice.

"Well your wrong." She climbed out of her seat and spun away toward a quiet corner. She didn't stop her brisk walk until she got there. It was a little alleyway in between two buildings. The ground in the crevice itself was cement, but the opening was covered by plants. It was facing away from the cafeteria with the nosy counselors who prowled around looking for someone who didn't pick up their trash.

She stopped closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool wall, hoping to clear her mind. _Deep breath in, deep breath out_. A voice disturbed her efforts to calm herself.

"It's not late at night now. You weren't running around on the streets by yourself. Your thinking straight."

Her eyes snapped open. Sebastian had followed her. Somehow she didn't hear his footsteps or sense his presence. She didn't know that that was the result of years of practice. His face was open and sincere, but she could tell it wasnt just a facade. "What?" She asked.

He took a step closer. "Theres nothing to blame your feelings on now."

_He's going to kiss me_.

She didn't respond. Her hands nervously played with her fingers. He moved closer. They were almost touching now. "If you still don't feel anything, then I'll stop bugging you." His voice had lowered. He placed a hand flat on the wall besides her ear.

_He's going to kiss me_.

And she let him. It wasn't anything like it was the night before, just a short peck on the lips, but she still felt the same tug to him awake just as strong as it had the night before. The same electricity sparked.

He watched her face. Her brown eyes were wide. "Was it just me," he breathed, "that felt that connection right there." Adalyn knew it wasn't just him. She couldn't believe how strong that spark was, especially for just a small kiss. But she didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

"Yes. I'd really prefer if you stopped staring at me."

She was a cruel little fucker, wasnt she.

Sebastian's face dropped. He was so sure that it wasn't just him. It couldn't be just him. He felt as if she just grabbed his heart, threw it on the ground, and played jump rope on it.

"Dogs are my favorite animal," she whispered out, as her brains strange way of apologizing.

Adalyn ducked under his arm and escaped, before her face could call out the truth.

Sebastian didn't follow Adalyn. He was still in shock. Once Adalyn was gone, he came to his senses and did a very Sebastian-y thing. He punched the cement wall so hard he left small cracks in it and could hear every individual bone in his hand break. He looked down at his bloodied knuckle uncomprehendingly, and then punched the wall again, and broke the rest of the remaining bones in his hand.

_To love is to destroy._

Sebastian ditched the rest of his classes.

So did Adalyn.


	6. Chapter 6

**All I have to say is, this is not my best chapter.**

**Don't be expecting something great because it's pretty bad, but, you know what? Fuck it, I don't care. **

**Also, I was at cold stone a few weeks ago and I saw a guy who originally had brown hair, so he also had brown eyes, but he bleached his hair and he looked kind of like Sebastian and I was like OH MY GOD! I almost told him that I liked his hair but I have a medical disorder that makes it so I am incapable of giving compliments without sounding really creepy. Like once when I was skiing I saw someone with I neon snow suit and I liked it so I complimented them on it.**

**I told them I was going to marry their snow suit. **

**I assure you, I am not going to marry a snow suit. I meant to say "I like your snow suit" but somehow it got all twisted in my mouth and came out as me blowing kisses to her clothes.**

**That experience has traumatized me and I am now forever scared to give compliments. That is why I didn't say anything about the guys hair even though it made him look like Sebastian.**

Sebastian went to Von's and bought a bottle of Vodka. He showed the skeptical cashier the fake ID he had. It had a bad picture of him with the name Sebastian Morgenstern printed in block letters on it. It was a very good quality fake, and it fooled the cashier. He went home and drank the whole bottle on his couch while watching Keeping up with the Kardashians. It boggled his mind how someone could have such a stupid life, and get a TV show on it.

He stumbled over to his kitchen, in his drunken state thinking it was the training room, and brutally slaughtered the slab of raw Halibut in the freezer he was supposed to have for dinner the next night. The next morning when he sobered up and found the stinking remains on the floor, he didn't mind. He never even liked Halibut that much anyway.

Lilith appeared late that evening and, upon finding the empty bottle of Vodka on the glass coffee table in the living room, assumed highschool life wasnt going as great for Sebastian as she planned. She disappeared back to her palace in hell half an hour later.

Adalyn spent the remaining hours of school at the nearby park, swinging on a swing that was much too low for her and listening to music.

She didn't know why she lied to Sebastian. She heard his fist connect with the wall once she left. She didn't want to hurt him. She liked him too, even if the true him was an ass, he still wasnt that bad. She could feel every spot he had touched her tingling, the side of her face, her hip, the edge of her ear where his hand had brushed it earlier that day, her lips.

Her hand went up and brushed them lightly, her body remembering how his mouth had pressed against them not that long ago.

Maybe she was scared. He would want a relationship, if he cared enough about her to go so far out of his way, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. When she thought of relationships, she thought of her parents, and how bad theirs turned out. She knew that if hers and Sebastian's ever went sour she wouldn't be able to take the kind of pain. Its better just to avoid that all together.

Is it better to have loved and lost or to have never loved at all?

Once school would have been over if she went, Ericka texted her, asking what had happened and why she wasn't at school for the rest of the day.

_What did Sebastian want?_

Adalyn's thumbs hovered over the screen of her phone, wondering if she should tell her, then scolded herself for even asking herself that. Its Ericka, her best friend. They don't keep secrets from each other.

**He kissed me.**

_WHAT?! D: explain_

Adalyn took a deep breath.

**He kissed me last night too.**

_ADALYN! WHY DIDNT U TELL ME_

**Its kind of a long story**

_Too bad, as your best friend I have to know these things._

**My mom lost her job, so my parents started fighting. And then my dad brought up IT**

_Ugh, I'm sorry._

**So I decided to run away**

_Idiot_

**I know, I know. And I was pretty far away and it was late and then these creepy guys started following me**

_Did u punch them_

**... No**

**My phone had died**

_Did u get raped_

**No, luckily, but I almost did**.

_HOW COULD U NOT TELL ME THIS UNTIL NOW!_

Adalyn felt a pang of guilt.

**I know, I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, the only numbers I know is my moms and mine, but my moms phone is always off**

_Okay, youre going to have to memorize my number now_

**Yeah, I should**

**But Sebastian had written his number on my hand after school yesterday because he said he needed help with the science homework. So I had his number**

_And you called him?_

**Yeah, and I asked him to pick me up, and he did**

_Did he rape you?_

**NO**

_oh, so how'd you end up kissing_

**I'm getting there. .**

**But you know how there was creepy guys following me?**

_Did they try to rape you?_

**Yeah, and it was really scary**

_Did u kick them?_

**Um, no. But Sebastian came just at the right time**

_SUUUUPPPPERRRR CREEPY GUY IN SCIENCE TO THE RESCUE! :D_

**yeah, sort of. So, you know how he's like, terrifying**

_Yeah_

**Well he had a knife and was all like go away or I'm going to kick your ass**

_HE HAD A KNIFE!_

**Yeah, and this one guy back-talked him, and he threw the knife at him**

_OMG_

**yeah, and it hit his hand and it started bleeding a lot**

_SEBASTIANS SECRETLY AN FBI AGENT_

**I'm considering that**

_That is so cool_

**And scary**

_He is scary_

**That's the thing though, I got in his car and he was going to take me home or something**

**But then I STARTED FUCKING CRYING**

_And, let me guess, it got all romantic and stuff_

**YES! Me and scary guy from science had a very romantic moment in his expensive Lamborghini**

_Oooh he's got Lambo_

**Yeah, like what high school student has a car that expensive**

_Told you, he's an FBI agent_

**He totally is.**

**Back to when I was crying. He pulled over and was really sweet and wiped away my tears and stuff**

_AWWWWWW THATS SO CUTE_

**And my hormones were raging so I kissed him**

_And did he kiss back?_

**Hell yeah, we ended up like making out**

_OMG! ADALYN!_

**yeah, but then I was really embarrassed and he kept on staring at me at school**

_And is that why he wanted to talk to you at lunch?_

**Yeah, so he asked about last night and I got mad and stomped away to my corner, but he followed me**

_Ooh, Adalyn if he doesn't become your boyfriend soon I'm gonna kill a bitch_

**I think I kind of ruined those chances**

_HOW_

**so he said he liked me a lot and stuff**

_Do you like him_

**Yeah, I do**

_So why won't you guys start dating?_

**Because he kissed me**

_So? Was he a bad kisser?_

**No, but the whole reason for why he kissed me was because he was mad I was ignoring him and wanted to prove to me that he really likes me, and was pretty convinced that I like him too**

_So you didn't tell him you like him_

**No. And then after he kissed me he was like if that meant nothing to you I'll leave**

**And I said it didn't and I would like it if he stopped staring at me**

_ADALYN!_

**I know, I'm stupid**

_WHYYYY!_

**I'm sorry**

_YOURE KILLING ME!_

**And he looked pretty shocked and I told him dogs are my favorite animal and ran off**

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH U!_

**I feel bad**

_ADALYN!_

**This is going in circles**

_HOW CAN U MESS SOMETHING UP SO BADLY!_

**I know**

_WHY WOULD U DO THAT!_

**I don't know**

_ADALYN!_

**you said that before**

_U R GOING TO APOLOGIZE TOMORROW!_

**no I'm not**

_U R GOING TO FLING URSELF AT HIM IN SCIENCE SO I CAN WATCH!_

**I'm not doing that**

_NOW ILL NEVER KNOW IF HES REALLY AN FBI AGENT OR NOT!_

**oh my god Ericka**

While Sebastian was drunk, he found Clary's number in his phone and began texting her.

His intoxicated mind forgot that he only has Clary's number because he stalks her and she neither has his or knows that he has hers. When he began texting her, asking how he could possible have misjudged someone so badly and why Adalyn doesnt like him back, she was very confused and at first thought someone had gotten the wrong number.

She was at Taki's with Jace when her phone blew up. It suddenly had a spaz attack and couldn't seem to bleep fast enough.

"What the hell?" She wondered aloud as she pulled it out of her pocket.

52 messages from (420) 666-1155.

"What is it?" Jace asked over his Strawberry shake.

"Like, a bajillion messages from someone who got the wrong number."

She opened them and read aloud for Jace, in monotone.

"I don't understand, Clary. Why would she possible not like me? I was nice, she kissed me the night before, but now she's all like, I would like it if you left me alone and stopped talking to me. Why. I'm so confused. My hand is so badly broken. I'm going to need another bottle of Vodka. She frustrates me so much. I kind of want to kill her, nobody she have this much power over me."

Jace was laughing behind his hand. "Who is that?"

The small red head shook her head, mystified. "They know my name, so it can't be a wrong number, but I have no idea who it could be."

"Maybe Jordan got a new phone and Maia broke up with him?" Jace suggested.

Clary shook her head. "I don't think so, I saw them yesterday and they seemed as happy as can be, and Jordan still had the same phone he's always had."

Clary's phone beeped a few more times with new messages.

"Call the number," Jace suggested. Clary scribbled the number on the screen on a napkin, and then went to the keyboard screen and typed it in.

"Let's see if they have face time." Clary clicked on the button on her screen. It rang twice before Clary and Jace were graced with a very drunken Sebastian on her phone screen.

Clary shrieked in shock and tossed the phone away from her on the table. Jace picked it up, and the corners of his lips twitched up. He found it amusing to see Sebastian in such a pitiful state.

Sebastian blinked at Jace. "You're not Clarissa," he slurred, his words hardly legible.

"No," Jace agreed cheerily, "I'm most definitely not."

Clary snatched her phone out of Jace's hands. "HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!" she screeched at her older brother. Sebastian scratched his face and took another swig from his bottle. "Clary," he muttered miserably, "I was so sure she felt the same way."

"WHO?"

Sebastian sighed. "And now my hand is broken."

Jace grabbed the phone back. "Yes, I know, love is a cruel bitch." Clary made an irritated noised and unsuccessfully lunged across the table for her phone.

Sebastian seemed to be staring at something beyond his front camera. "Kim Kardashian and Kanye West are already divorced? I thought they just got married? They even have a kid! Although, her life is already screwed up. Her name is fucking North West."

Jace, despite his interactions with Clary and Simon, still was not caught up on celebrities lives and didn't understand a thing he said.

"Well, what do you expect? Its the two biggest idiots of Hollywood. Kanye West was all like 'I'm the King of Rap' and shit. Like excuse me Kanye but while Eminem is in the picture you will never be the best," Clary interjected from across the table.

Jace was so confused. He wasn't as much in the loop as his girlfriend and her brother. "Is this like another Jelena scandal?" He asked. Jelena was the only celebrity supercouple name he had ever heard. He hoped that might bring the conversation to a place where he could join in.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Please, no one cares about stupid Justin and Selena anymore. They've broken up and gotten together so many times now. Justin is just retarded and Selena needs to move on." He took another swig of his Vodka. At least worrying over other peoples lives distracted him from the pain of his own.

Clary nodded in agreement with Sebastian. "Like, how many times has he gone to jail now?"

Jace, realizing he could never enter this topic of conversation without looking like an idiot, went back to his shake.

Clary and Sebastian continued they're conversation about celebrity gossip, neither one of them mentioning how strange it is for them to actually be having a normal conversation, until Sebastian was too drunk to continue. He kept on bringing up someone named "Adalyn" but Clary had never heard of an Adalyn, and that hindered they're conversation. Sebastian, however, continued bringing her up.

Toward the end he was crying over this Adalyn person, and Clary got the feeling that she was who he was texting her about. When he mentioned her dating Lindsay Lohann, she figured that trying to make any kind of conversation with someone this drunk was hopeless. She hung up on him, not worrying about seeming rude because 1, he probably wouldn't notice, 2, even if he did notice he wouldn't remember in the morning, and 3, he had murdered countless people and attempted to rape her, norms of social etiquette didn't mean much to him.

The next day, Sebastian ditched first and second period due to his horrible hang over. He went for third, though. He dressed in black jeans and a black shirt, both which offset his skin. He snuck in through the back of the school gate during passing period and made him way to science. On the way in he passed Adalyn, who ducked her head down and hurried passed when she saw him. His gaze lingered on her, even though he promised he would leave he alone. He had lied. There was no way in hell he was just going to let her slip through his fingers. He seriously was considering kidnapping her, at this point. It hadn't worked with Clary, but maybe that was because she was just so damn dedicated to her golden boy boyfriend and she couldn't get around the fact that he was her brother.

He took his seat next to Cameron, who asked him where he disappeared to after lunch the other day.

"I ditched," he responded blandly.

"Did your little talk with nerdy girl not go so well?" Cameron asked, and Sebastian internally flinched. Cameron could tell his friend was upset. "Seriously, why do you care?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Ericka glared at Adalyn across the classroom all through their teachers boring lecture on DNA. She couldn't wait until sex ed at the end of the year. It was the only unit in science she cared about.

She really needed Adalyn to get a boyfriend so she could stalk them. She had to admit, Sebastian was hot, and she would approve completely.

But that was just her own selfish reasons. Poor Sebastian! She loved her friend, but really, she could be quite impossible sometimes. She knew that it was hard, with her issues with her parents, but she felt it would be good for her friend to experience firsthand that love existed and it wasn't just something spoken of in fairy tales. She could try and help the best she could, but she couldn't force him on Adalyn.

She tuned out the teacher and disappeared into her head. The lecture on genes could wait. She had plans to make.

**See, I told you, bad. I don't know how I got to Clary and Sebastian talking about celebrity gossip, I don't plan these things out I just write and it goes where ever my brain takes it. I was rereading last chapter and was surprised when Adalyn refused Sebastian. That wasn't supposed to happen it just did. Oops.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, late update, I know. I had this finished for a while but I NEVER GOT TO A COMPUTER!**

**But everything changed when the AkakuShinigami-and-I-went-to-the-horse-together nation attacked.**

**Translation: Rachel and I went to the horse and were talking about fanfictions when, BOOM, **_**I had a thought!**_

**Now, I know what you're thinking. You're leaning against your desk and saying a snarky voice,** _**careful, don't hurt yourself**_**, and everyone in you're whole family comes rushing in youre room, and all of you're dead grandparents rise from their graves, and everyone, aunts, uncles, grandparents, nieces, nephews, cousins, second cousins who you've only met once because they live in Germany and don't speak English, etc. In unision, they all say, why are you talking to yourself?! You turn slowly, get a devilish glint in your eye, and say like a boss ass villian in a super hero movie (like Loki AIFJEKSNFIRIEJFJCHAHKFISB BAD IDEA FANGIRL ATTACK TJWKCJSLENFJ) and say,** _**I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to a random person I've never met on the internet**_**. And end it all with an evil laugh.**

**Wow, that was not supposed to go on that long. That probably won't happen to you. In fact, half of you probably aren't even at a desk, or have second cousins who live in Germany.**

**Back to my thought.**

**Now, I know what you're thinking. You're leaning against your desk and saying a snarky voice,** _**careful, don't hurt yourself**_**, and everyone in you're whole family comes rushing in youre room, and all of you're dead grandparents rise from their graves, and everyone, aunts, uncles, grandparents, nieces, nephews, cousins, second cousins who you've only met once because they live in Germany and don't speak English, etc. In unision, they all say, why are you talking to yourself?! You turn slowly, get a devilish glint in your eye, and say like a boss ass villian in a super hero movie (like Loki AIFJEKSNFIRIEJFJCHAHKFISB BAD IDEA FANGIRL ATTACK TJWKCJSLENFJ) and say,** _**I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to a random person I've never met on the internet**_**. And end it all with an evil laugh.**

**See, this is why I can never get anything done. Like reading my three Stephen King books that have to be read by May 15. I need to do that. I should postpone fanfictions and do that because, sorry, my English grade is more important than you.**

**IM SORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL, **_**BUT MY ENGLISH GRADE!**_

**Oh yeah, and I should also start that speech on the Renaissance that's due in three days.**

**And I'm hungry. BUT THE CHICKEN AND RICE FROM LAST NIGHT IS SO FAR AWAY!**

**You know what? Never mind. I'm not going to even try.**

Sebastian went a week watching Adalyn discreetly, the way her shoulders move slightly when she walks, the way her hair slides back and forth across her back, how she only carries the strap of her book bag on her left shoulder. He caught her casting him longing glances over his way from time to time. He began to think that its possible that she had lied that Tuesday. He couldn't possibly imagine why, but that would explain the hushed conversations she would have with her friend that involved glances his way.

He only needed one bottle of Vodka, so he was pretty proud of himself. According to his phone he called Clary, although he has no recollection of that. He hoped it wasn't too bad.

In French he sat behind Adalyn, which gave him a chance to watch her without seeming stalkerish. They spoke as little as possible in English, pretending that they were complete strangers.

Adalyn wished that she could get closer to him, but at the same time, didn't.

Sebastian knew that he wasn't just going to let her get away, and was content with this arrangement until he either planned how to kidnap her or planned a different way to get close to her.

Things were sped up for him in science, when the teacher assigned a large partner project. She was picking the partners.

...

_Not him,_ Adalyn prayed. _Anyone but him._ She hoped she would get with Ericka, but knew that probably wasn't going to happen.

The teacher began calling out the names. Neither her name, Ericka's name, or _his_ name was called at the beginning. Cameron's was, during the middle. He got paired up with a quiet boy in the class.

"Adalyn and..." The teacher called out. Adalyn's name was on the end of the paper. The teacher fumbled with it as she tried to get the the paper underneath. Meanwhile, Adalyn crossed her fingers and clenched her teeth, hoping that she wouldn't get _him_.

"Nick." She called. Adalyn let out the breath she was holding. Nick wasn't that bad. He was kind of friends with Cameron, but wasn't as mean as most of them.

She tuned out the rest of the names, but her attention was drawn back to the teacher when she called Ericka's name.

"Ericka and Sebastian."

Adalyn frowned. Did she hear that right? Judging from Ericka's evil grin at her from across the room, yes.

This was even worse than her having Sebastian as her partner. Ericka no doubt would be playing match maker during the next few weeks until the project was due.

...

Ericka "_yessssss_"ed inside her head. Adalyn may think she doesnt want a boyfriend, but she's getting one. She turned around in her seat to find Sebastian, but he was watching Adalyn. She wondered if that wasn't just because of the partner projects and it was more of just a habit for him.

He was helping to ease her conscience more and more with his behavior. She didnt want to set Adalyn up with someone if they were going to just break up, but everyday he was proved to her and he was a keeper.

...

_Ericka_.

He wanted Adalyn, but she would have to do. Maybe she could help him get closer to his subject of interest. They were friends, that was obvious by the looks they cast each other during class, having silent conversations with they're eyes that no one could understand except them. That and the fact that during every passing period and lunch they would walk together.

Who knows, maybe she would even help his case, if he explained the best he could that he genuinely liked Adalyn.

...

"Ericka, no," was all Adalyn said to her friend when the bell rang dismissing them for lunch.

Ericka grinned at her. "Yes."

Adalyn put on a pleading face. "Ericka, I don't want you to try and set us up. I don't want a relationship!"

Ericka's voice softened. "Why, Adalyn? He obviously really likes you, and you like him too, so why are you so opposed to getting close to him?"

Adalyn turner away. It wasn't just him. She didn't want any boy. She didn't believe love existed. According to older relatives, her parents used to have what some would call, "the perfect relationship." They said it was "love at first sight." But if that's true, then how did her parents end up in the state they were in now? Even if Sebastian really liked her, it couldn't last, because love just plain didn't exist, and after a while everything goes sour. She couldn't take any more pain then she already had stored up inside of her.

Ericka knew of her friends disposition, but thought that if she experienced love firsthand, it would help her. Ericka believed in love, and thought that Sebastian might help her friend believe too.

"Ericka, just please don't," Adalyn whispered. Ericka saw the how shiny her friends eyes were, a sign she was about to cry. Ericka reached out a hand to her friend, but Adalyn turned and walked away.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said. Normally they went to the bathroom together (to make sure to toilet monster doesnt eat one of them, or so they told the teachers) but Ericka didn't think that following her friend this time would be appreciated.

...

Before Adalyn was even half way to the bathroom, the tears started to fall. She looked down and let her hair fall around her face to cover it. She kept her walk brisk and wrapped her arms around herself, as if to hold in the hurt.

Some people gave her pitied looks, and one girl asked if she was okay, to which she just nodded affirmative.

...

Sebastian saw her walking to the bathrooms, crying. Someone asked if she was okay, and she nodded even though she obviously wasn't.

Sebastian broke away from his group to follow her. Cameron gave him a knowing glance but didn't say anything.

When she had rounded the corner to the side of the wall where the bathrooms were, he jogged a little to close the remaining distance between the and wrapped her in a hug.

Adalyn knew immediately who it was. It could only be one person. Ericka could have followed her, but Ericka wasnt a head taller than her, Ericka didn't have a well muscled chest (good thing, it would be really creepy if she did), Ericka's arms couldn't reach as far around her as his could.

At first she just buried her face in his shirt, breathing in his Sebastian-y smell she had only smelled once before. She wanted to stay like this, but she knew that would only hurt her.

"You said you would leave me alone," she said into his chest.

"I lied."

She halfhearted pushed against his chest. "Let me go, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

This only made her break down crying more. It's true, she wasn't fine. All of the pain she had kept bottled up inside for years seemed to all be flowing out now.

On her stalker's shirt. He had wiped away her tears once, and now he was doing it again.

Adalyn, who never cried in front of anyone, was bawling her eyes out in front of Sebastian once again. She hated it, but at the same time he was just so comforting. Despite his ominous air, when he held her in his arms she felt safe. She didn't understand it.

He rubbed her back and stroked her hair and whispered comforting things in her ear.

...

It had taken Adalyn half of lunch until she was okay. Once she had stopped crying, she still stayed against Sebastian until her breathing evened out and her mind was clear of worries enough to focus on less troubling things, such as food.

Only then did Sebastian let her out of his tight embrace. He held her at arms length away and put a hand on her cheek.

"Better?" He asked softly. Adalyn nodded. She wasn't completely healed, but that day's sorrows were already all out.

Sebastian smiled softly. "I think I do more for you then you give me credit for."

Adalyn knew that was true. He had earned her love, had given her all he's got to get her, and all she did was ignore him and reject him.

...

Adalyn eventually made it back to Ericka to eat. Sebastian weighed heavily on her mind. Maybe she should give him a chance. He definitely deserved it.

Ericka felt horrible.

"Adalyn, I'm sorry. I should have just let it be, I won't bring it up again," she apologized but Adalyn just held a hand up to stop her.

"It's okay. It wasn't really your fault, you were just trying to help and my feelings got in the way."

Ericka still felt bad but nodded anyway.

"And," Adalyn continued, "maybe I will give him a chance. He deserves it."

Almost all of Ericka's bad feelings melted and she practically jumped for joy. Ericka truly believed that this boy, however scary he seemed, could help her friend. She squealed and grabbed Adalyn's hands.

"I knew you would come around to it!" Ericka exclaimed, and Adalyn rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead and work your magic on him during this project."

Adalyn was still a little worried, but pushed it away. She would try, both for Ericka and Sebastian.


End file.
